Can't Take It In
by Sashenka Greenleaf
Summary: I want to stay here, with the ones I love, and yet I want to sail. I am so confused, ada. My mind tells me the Sea, but my heart tells me to stay. It aches, ada. A Legolas story.Rated for safety


Disclaimer:As much as I'd love to own Legolas and Thranduil,I don't. JRR Tolkien is.(I don't think begging profusely will work,sadly.either.)The song CAN'T TAKE IT IN(from Narnia, hee-hee!) belongs to the wonderful band Imogen Heap. **I DO NOT accept flames OR anonymous reviews.**

A/N-this fic is set up strangely. it's a song fic, but I think you see more story than you see the song. It's not set up like you see most song-fics. Enjoy!

_Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Ev'ry hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place _

Rain pounded on the windows, blurring the elf's window. Thunder crashed and the youngling startled in his seat, unconsciously clutching a blue throw pillow.

The man sitting across from the being laughed, covering his mouth with a tanned, weathered hand. The elf scowled and rested his head against the window, closng his big blue eyes and letting out a barely audible breath.

_Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me _

The man, King Elessar of Gondor, sighed. The elf across from him was all too thin and his skin had a sickly, pasty look to it. Poison had been the cause. Many of it had already been taken out of the elf's system, but the being was still exhausted. Aragorn had been startled when he followed his closest friend up the stairs to see Legolas stop every few steps, breathing heavily. Aragorn had sent a letter to the young prince's father, King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. He knew the king would be worried about his only son. Thranduil (who possessed the rare ability to see the future) had protested his son leaving to Rivendell to tell Elrond of Gollum's escape.

_"You are too young Legolas. You're only fifteen!"_

_"Ada please! Why can't I?"_

_"No Legolas, I will not let you. You are but a child, I will NOT lose my son."_

_"I'm only going to Rivendell ada!"_

"How wrong you were, Legolas." Aragorn muttered, rubbing his temple.

_It couldn't be any more beautiful_

Legolas' eyes fluttered open as a bolt of lightning struck outside. There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Aragorn sighed. Thranduil burst in, his iceberg-blue eyes scanning the room madly. The sliver blonde waist- length hair was dirty and unbraided.

"Legolas." The king murmered and rushed to his son, drawing him up in a hug. Legolas rested his head against his father and smiled.

"I told you I'd be fine."Legolas said weakly, and Thranduil laughed softly.

_I can't take it in_

"Just barely, ion-nin." He sighed, and turned to Aragorn.

"I must thank you, Aragorn. My son is a recless young thing." The fair-haired King offered a kind smile to the man.

Aragorn laughed heartily. "Just shows how much he takes after you!" Both elves scowled, and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Legolas began coughing, and Thranduil's lips thinned.

"I knew he hadn't completely healed. It will be another month until he is alright." Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"Do you blame me for this!"

Thranduil laughed bitterly. "Nay. I blame the Dark Lord's Army. I knew he would be poisoned before it happened. But I had no idea it would be this serious." Thranduil sighed and glanced at Legolas.

_Weightless in love  
Unravelling_

The young elf had been struck down and poisoned by an orc. Several minutes before this happened, Thranduil had received a vision that his son would be injured. He had hoped it wouldn't be too serious, and if it was serious that Legolas would have the sense to tell the truth and not pass it off as a "scratch."

But Legolas had passed it off as this. Aragorn had been angered by Legolas' behaviour and insisted that he rest. But Legolas, stubborn as he was, refused.

_For all that's to come  
And all that's ever been_

The two had met when Legolas was a baby, not long after he was born. Thranduil's wife had died giving birth and Legolas was a sickly child. Thranduil had gone to Elrond for help.

Aragorn had met them at the gate, and when Legolas was healthier, Aragorn would often visit the babe. As Legolas grew up, the two became great friends.

Legolas often hid his injuries, fearing to be treated as a child (although he was one). And although he was quite young, he had the heart and mind of an adult.

Legolas sighed and glanced out the window again.

"What troubles you, mellon-nin?" Aragorn questioned.

Thranduil and Aragorn startled at the answer.

"The Sea."

Legolas had heard the gull not long after the poison had settled into his system. He was confined to his bed when Aragorn had found out, and often kept his window open to feel the breeze when he could not be outside.

He often wondered what his father was doing and if all was well in his home. But then his mind would cloud over and thoughts of the Sea would take over. After the spells, he would vomit. He would not eat and the poison pained him. He hated being so weak.

_We're back to the board  
With every shade under the sun_

He wondered, as he looked at the surprise in his father's face, what the king thought. Legolas knew his father wouldn't let him go so easily, with his usual "You are too young" speech. But he knew his father loved him, even if he was a bit overprotective.

When the prince went to bed that night, he thought. Not wandering, random thoughts, but really thought. Of how everyone's lives would change if he left. His father would miss him, miss the laughter and happiness in his halls. "My sunshine," is what his father called him.

Gimli, one of his best friends. No adventures to the caves, no friendly debates. Arwen and Eowyn, what kind women, and how they loved to tease him! He smiled at the thought.

And Aragorn. His closest friend since he was young. Legolas sighed and rolled onto his side.

It confused him. What did he want- stay home, in Middle Earth, or to listen to his mind and sail over the Sea? He covered his face with his hands and groaned as the Sea overtook his mind.

_Let's make it a good one_

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked a maid the next morning. The maid glanced up.

"Oh, milord, he was in bed. He complained of a headache." Thranduil immediately stood up and ran to his son's rooms, despite Aragorn's protests.

He threw open the door, and Legolas looked up from his book, startled.

"Ada!"

Thranduil's eyes softened. "You do not know whether to leave or not." He said gently, having seen this. He knew his son was confused and that the Sea tormented him.

_It couldn't be any more beautiful_

Legolas stared at his book, ashamed, and nodded. "I want to stay here, with the ones I love, and yet I want to sail. I am so confused, ada. My mind tells me the Sea, but my heart tells me to stay. It aches, ada."

Thranduil sat on the bed next to his son. "And the sickness from the poison still pains you." he added. Legolas nodded again.

Thranduil sighed and thought for a moment. "I think you should do what your heart tells you, ion-nin."

_It couldn't be any more beautiful  
I can't take it in_

_Many years later..._

Legolas angrily wiped the tears away from his face and turned towards the ship. Gimli, the old grouch, was already in his quarters, most likely drinking a "hidden stash" of ale.

Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father, red-eyed.

"You leave." The King stated. Legolas nodded.

"I miss Aragorn. He was my closest friend." The elf murmered. Thranduil nodded, his lips pursed. He surveyed the ship, then dropped something into his son's hand.

"I will see you soon." The king mumbled. Legolas hugged his father tightly, his words muffled by hus father's clothes.

"Amin mela lle, ada." Thranduil gave his son a sad smile.

"Amin mela lle."

_I can't take it in_

_One year later..._

Thranduil stepped off the boat gracefully, his eyes sweeping over the land. He gave a small smile and walked onto the earth. He heard a rustling in the trees.

"Ada!" Came a voice. Thranduil smiled and hugged his son tightly, picking him off the ground in a bear hug.

Hung around Legolas' neck was a blue seashell, a gift from Thranduil to Legolas' mother.

_I can't take it in_

_Dedicated to my best friends in the world- Holly, Maggie, Colin and Isa. Love you guys._


End file.
